Tawanan di Ujung Papan
by kindovvf
Summary: Ada laut yang mengamuk, dan seorang tumbal untuk dikorbankan. Pirate AU. buat winkiesempress.


vocaloid (c) crypton, yamaha. tidak mengambil profit dari fanfiksi ini.  
kinda pirate AU. buat **winkiesempress**.

* * *

 **Tawanan di Ujung Papan  
** kindovvf

* * *

Ada laut yang mengamuk, dan seorang tumbal untuk dikorbankan.

Mikuo menyaksikan Lenka berjalan di papan. Papan itu kecil, terbuat dari kayu, dan tidak lebih lebar dari bahunya. Mikuo dapat mendengar derit memilukan ketika Lenka melangkah di sana. Derit yang mengingatkan betapa kayu itu sudah lapuk karena terlalu lama disimpan dalam gudang, termakan cuaca dan usia. Satu saja debum kasar dari bot seorang awak dan papan itu akan hancur.

"Jalan, Tawanan. Sambut kematianmu."

Mikuo mengerahkan segenap tenaga untuk tidak berjengit. Awak kapalnya jelas sekali terlihat kelaparan, bukan lapar dari dalam perut, karena awak kapal The Dutchman tidak pernah kelaparan dan tidak perlu makan. Mikuo mengamati mata seluruh anak buah dan melihat kebuasan yang tidak asing lagi: mereka lapar melihat kematian. Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu sejak kali terakhir The Dutchman berlayar melintasi Laut Darah, atau Segitiga Neraka, atau Gua Iblis, tempat-tempat yang mengharuskan mereka mengorbankan satu nyawa manusia agar dapat melintas. Upeti terburuk bagi kapal dagang dan kapal perang biasa. Upeti paling menyenangkan bagi kapal seperti The Dutchman, yang dipimpin oleh Kapten yang Tidak Bisa Mati dan diawaki oleh anak buah yang sama imortalnya. Mereka hidup begitu lama hingga bagian-bagian tubuh mereka lambat laun berubah. Seorang awak memiliki tangan kiri berbentuk kerang. Seorang awak memiliki bintang laut mengakar di bahu. Awak lain memiliki kepala serupa karang. Seolah laut itu sendiri telah memberikan sebagian dirinya kepada awak The Dutchman.

Seperti hari-hari lazim di Lautan Darah, laut menuntut upeti. Jika ingin lewat dengan selamat, lemparkan seorang manusia hidup. Jika ingin melanjutkan perjalanan, lemparkan seorang manusia hidup. Jika ingin berputar haluan dan mengubah jalur, lemparkan seorang manusia hidup. Sekali memasuki Lautan Darah, tidak ada jalan kembali. Sekali membangunkan Lautan Darah dari tidur, harus ada nyawa manusia dikorbankan. Mencoba kabur atau melawan berarti cari mati. Kapal-kapal dagang dan perang keras kepala yang menembaki meriam sembarangan berakhir sia-sia. Apa yang mereka bidik di lautan terbuka? Laut tidak pernah terluka oleh serangan meriam. Laut tidak pernah terluka oleh bombardir senapan. Bahkan bom terkuat armada militer pun tidak sanggup menorehkan cacat. Mereka hanya mampu beku ketika Lautan Darah akhirnya bosan. Mereka membatu melihat ombak setinggi pohon kelapa berdiri bak raksasa, meluncur mulus membelah kapal jadi dua bagian sama besar. Pusaran laut menelan semua tanpa sisa. Kemudian, seolah telah kenyang, Lautan Darah berhenti bersenang-senang. Awan badai menghilang dalam sekejap. Permukaan air tenang seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Dia menunggu kapal lain lewat sambil terlelap.

Ada laut yang mengamuk, dan seorang tumbal untuk dikorbankan.

Mikuo menyipitkan mata pada langit. Sepuluh menit lalu, hari masih terang benderang. Sekarang langit di atas mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat, sepenuhnya tertutup gulungan awan hitam, membuat hari seolah sudah berganti malam. Hari ini sama seperti biasa. The Dutchman melintasi Lautan Darah untuk kesekian ratus kalinya. Laut terbangun dari tidur dan mulai meminta jatah makan. Seorang tawanan dari kapal dagang siap ditendang keluar kapal, terjun bebas menyongsong pusaran laut yang menganga.

The Dutchman mengambang goyah. Tiang-tiang kapal berayun ke sana kemari. Mikuo meneriakkan sebaris perintah pada pemegang kemudi, perintah menyeimbangkan kapal di antara gejolak ombak tidak sabaran ini. Ombak mulai meninggi, memukul-mukul sisi kapal dengan desiran keras kepala. Suara gejolak air memenuhi telinga Mikuo. Dia seakan mendengar amukan dari bawah laut. Apakah mereka menunggu terlalu lama? Mikuo tidak yakin. Jika tidak cepat, tinggal tunggu waktu sampai laut memutuskan menenggelamkan mereka. Satu nyawa atau seluruh kapal tidak jadi masalah. Laut satu ini memang teramat rakus.

Mikuo menyerukan beberapa baris perintah lagi. Paling tidak cukup seimbang bagi tawanan itu untuk berjalan di papan eksekusi. Seolah mengerti, laut meredakan gemuruh, menurunkan ke tingkat di mana kapal dapat mengambang stabil. Tapi, Mikuo tahu lebih dari apapun, laut dapat kapan saja menggulingkan kapal tanpa peringatan. Mereka tengah bertahan di tepi pusaran laut. Pusaran itu menganga lebar, ribut menderu-deru, membentuk cekungan luas dan dalam di permukaan air. Sedikit saja ceroboh membanting haluan, The Dutchman akan tamat terseret gelombang pusaran. Mereka memang tidak bisa mati, tapi tidak ada yang tahu ke mana Lautan Darah menyeret korbannya. Bisa saja lebih buruk daripada neraka. Lebih tidak bertaruh.

Lenka menoleh ke belakang untuk terakhir kali. Menyapu semua pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Pada para awak yang tak sabaran. Pada tiang-tiang kapal. Pada kilat yang menerangi awan hitam. Mikuo melihat apapun kecuali rasa takut. Dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana Lenka tidak ketakutan, tidak panik, tidak gentar pada sorakan para awak. Pada laut ganas. Pada langit hitam yang menjeritkan guntur. Lenka tidak gentar bahkan pada ancaman badai, pada ombak yang sekejap tadi mengguncang-guncang dan hampir membelah kapal jadi dua.

Ombak mengempas tidak sabar. Seolah memberi peringatan. Kapal bergetar. Sejumlah besar air mengguyur dek hingga semua yang ada di atasnya basah kuyup. Lenka refleks merunduk, berpegangan pada bilah papan. Panik berlompatan di bola mata Lenka untuk sekejap, seolah perempuan itu baru menyadari bahaya yang menghadang di depan. Mikuo tahu perempuan itu berusaha mengendalikan diri.

Beberapa detik berlalu, dan mata Lenka menemukan Mikuo. Untuk sejenak kepala Mikuo dipenuhi oleh figur Lenka, kemudian dirinya sendiri, mereka berdua; tersenyum, bergandengan tangan, dan menjaga satu sama lain tetap hidup. Pada suatu masa, Mikuo menyelamatkan Lenka dari tiang gantungan dan Lenka menyelamatkan Mikuo dari pisau guillotine. Hari-hari di kota pelabuhan itu terasa baru saja berlalu. Begitu dekat, namun sekaligus begitu jauh. Mikuo hampir merasakan mual naik ke tenggorokan, nyaris membuat dia pusing. Dulu mereka berjanji tetap hidup bersama-sama. Dulu mereka berjanji bertemu setiap hari di dermaga, menonton kapal-kapal besar merapat dan berlabuh, bermimpi suatu hari dapat mengemudikan satu.

Mimpi itu bisa dibilang sudah menjadi nyata. Tapi dengan cara yang benar-benar keliru.

"Berdiri, Tawanan!" teriakan seorang awak membuyarkan lamunan Mikuo. Teriakan itu memancing awak lain ikut menyoraki. Lenka menarik napas, cengkeramannya pada papan mengendur. Dia menegakkan diri lagi seolah tidak ada pilihan lain. Dan memang tidak ada.

Rambut Lenka masih berwarna pirang terang, persis seperti yang dilihat Mikuo terakhir kali. Pirang normal seperti sebagian penduduk. Tidak seperti milik Mikuo yang entah hijau entah biru. Mikuo ingat pernah mengeluh warna rambut ini menyusahkan. Orang-orang menuduh dia anak keturunan penyihir, hal tabu yang dapat menyebabkan orang dihukum mati. Dia pernah berharap memiliki rambut seperti Lenka saja. Waktu itu Lenka menanggapi dengan segenggam roti, dia sambar dari rak toko tempat dia bekerja saat tak seorang pun melihat. Dan begitulah cara mereka bertahan hidup: bertemu di dermaga, membuat rencana pergi bersama-sama, rencana merampas kapal, berjanji suatu hari akan lari dari pulau kecil tempat mereka selalu diabaikan.

Lenka tersenyum di balik helai-helai rambut yang basah. Bukan senyum lebar dan penuh ruah-ruah keceriaan yang diingat Mikuo. Senyum Lenka kali ini muram, tidak berwarna, dan penuh kebencian. _Kebencian_ , Mikuo mengulang kata itu dalam hati, ingin sekali tertawa keras-keras. Itu dia. Itu dia yang Lenka rasakan terhadap dia sekarang. Tidak ada kata yang lebih tepat. Dulu mereka saling memiliki tapi kini saling membenci. Hidup kadang-kadang memang begitu, sangat senang bercanda sampai rasanya sudah kelewatan.

"Jalan, Tawanan!"

Bentakan salah satu awak kepercayaan Mikuo terasa begitu jauh, padahal Mikuo hanya lima langkah jauhnya. Dia tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Sebagian diri Mikuo mendesak berbuat sesuatu, seperti mencegah Lenka jatuh ke pusaran, tapi itu jelas gagasan gila. Tidak masuk akal. Mereka tidak punya tawanan lain untuk dikorbankan, dan dia tidak mungkin membiarkan The Dutchman tenggelam.

Lenka menoleh lagi ke depan. Hal terakhir yang Mikuo lihat adalah bagaimana kaki Lenka menjejak kuat, lengan yang lurus seolah siap terbang, dan Lenka melompat. Gerakannya begitu lugas dan halus di saat bersamaan. Begitu berani. Seakan lompat dan ditenggelamkan bukan masalah besar bagi Lenka. Lenka bukan seorang pengecut. Bukan dan tidak akan pernah. Seumur hidup mengenang Lenka, Mikuo tahu Lenka sungguh pemberani. Mungkin lebih berani dari dia sendiri.

Lenka terjun. Kepala lebih dulu. Menyerahkan diri pada pusaran laut. Mikuo menyaksikan ujung kaki Lenka hilang dari permukaan. Laut seolah-olah melolong, meregangkan setiap inci bagian tubuhnya, menghasilkan bunyi memekakkan yang terdengar seperti ribuan ombak tengah menelan sesuatu. Mikuo menyaksikan pusaran laut menggelegak rakus seolah puas telah diberi makan. Dia tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Lenka di bawah sana; laut selalu punya cara tidak terduga untuk menghabisi tumbal.

Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali seorang tawanan melompat dengan sukarela. Mikuo tidak pernah menyangka Lenka akan menjadi salah satunya. Biasanya mereka menyeret seorang tawanan yang menangis meraung-raung, meronta sekuat tenaga, menjeritkan sumpah setia yang sia-sia. Biasanya awak tangan kanan Mikuo yang melempar tawanan ke amukan laut. Mikuo juga pernah. Dia masih ingat sensasinya. Sekujur pembuluh darahnya membara, dan tidak ada yang dapat menandingi ledakan kepuasan saat tubuh tawanan lepas dari tangan. Tubuh tawanan melayang-layang sejenak. Tubuh tawanan menyentuh permukaan, lalu tercebur dan tenggelam sepenuhnya. Dia bahkan tersenyum dan tertawa bersama para awak. Kebanggaan dan kepuasan karena telah menyelesaikan ritual penyerahan tumbal.

Dulu tidak begini. Dulu, sebelum Mikuo terseret dalam putaran mitos laut. Dulu, sebelum Mikuo menjadi kapten The Dutchman lewat peristiwa yang tidak pernah dia harapkan terjadi. Dulu tidak begini. Kutukan The Dutchman mungkin sungguhan mengubah Mikuo menjadi monster.

"Keji."

Mikuo mengamati punggung tangan. Tato di sana bergambar tengkorak, dengan dua pedang bersilang di belakangnya. Lambang bajak laut. Atau, dalam kasus Mikuo, bukan sekadar bajak laut. Dia lebih dari sekadar perompak. Dia imortal. Dia kapten The Dutchman. Menjadi bagian dari mimpi terburuk setiap pelaut.

"Ini yang kaulakukan di lautan?"

Mikuo bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin bisa terasa pedih hanya dengan mengingat ucapan Lenka. Bagaimana hidung Lenka mengerut marah, bagaimana mata Lenka dipenuhi luka yang disebabkan rasa tidak percaya. Dan di atas semua itu, _jijik_. Lenka tidak pernah memandang sesuatu dengan kejijikan luar biasa seperti itu. Apapun yang terjadi, Lenka tidak pernah. Mikuo tidak menyangka akan menjadi yang pertama.

"Kau keji, Mikuo."

 _Keji_. Mikuo berusaha merenungi makna satu kata itu.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah kau sungguhan Mikuo yang pernah kukenal atau bukan."

Mikuo ingat betapa telinganya panas. Dia maju dan mengguncang teralis sel, bergemuruh dan berderit khas besi yang lama tidak diminyaki, begitu keras hingga Mikuo yakin gemanya mencapai dek atas. Lenka memundurkan kepala, kentara sekali tidak menyangka dia akan melakukan itu.

"Bicara saja sesukamu." Mikuo hampir mendesiskan kalimatnya. "Tahanan yang mati hari ini boleh memanfaatkan sisa hidup sebaik mungkin."

Lenka mengatupkan rahang kuat-kuat. Mikuo yakin perempuan itu dipenuhi perasaan ngeri. Tentu saja. Dua hari dikurung dalam sel, lengan diikat di belakang punggung, tanpa sedikit pun makanan maupun sinar matahari. Tidak mungkin orang seperti Lenka tahan diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Kaupikir aku ketakutan."

Mikuo menyipitkan mata. Bukankah sudah jelas?

"Kaupikir aku tidak tahan berada di sel memuakkan ini."

Mikuo berpikir untuk melakban mulut Lenka agar berhenti bicara. Setiap suku kata yang keluar dari mulut itu bisa membuatnya gila. Tapi Lenka bersikeras melanjutkan, membuang jauh-jauh rasa hormat dan respek yang pernah dia miliki terhadap seorang kawan lama bernama Mikuo. "Aku akan mati dengan senang hati. Lempar aku ke laut sesukamu. Jangan harap kau akan melihatku meronta, memohon kehidupan. Tidak dari orang sepertimu. Tidak dari Mikuo yang _tidak_ kukenal."

Mikuo menendang sel Lenka keras-keras, kegaduhan memenuhi ruang di sekitarnya. Bahkan ujung kakinya menjerit nyeri. Tapi itu sepadan dengan Lenka yang berjengit mundur. "Baguslah kalau begitu." Dia pergi dari sana tanpa menoleh lagi.

Sekarang, dengan awan hitam memudar menjadi langit biru cerah, amukan topan digantikan embusan angin, dan badai yang jatuh tertidur, Mikuo bertanya-tanya apakah dia akan menyesal. Dia berjalan ke tepi dek tanpa alasan tertentu. Laut di bawah tenang, berombak pelan selayaknya laut siang hari saat cuaca cerah.

"Dia sudah mati, Kapten."

Mikuo melirik tajam. Tanpa diberitahu pun dia sudah tahu. Tidak ada yang selamat dari Lautan Darah. Bahkan kapal perang sehebat apapun akan takluk tenggelam. Tabiat laut ini seperti anak kecil yang merengek minta dibelikan mainan. Mikuo selalu menganggapnya lucu dan konyol, tapi baru kali ini dia merasa muak. Jika tidak ada awak di sekitar, dia mungkin sudah menggergaji tiang kapal untuk melampiaskan amarah. Sedetik kemudian, dia bertanya-tanya mengapa dia harus merasa demikian. Bukankah hal ini sudah dia lakukan ratusan kali sejak menjadi kapten The Dutchman? Merompak, menyisakan satu tawanan, dibawa mengarungi laut, dan melemparnya ke laut semudah membuang botol rum kosong?

Tanpa perlu bepikir lebih lama, dia sudah tahu alasannya.

"Perintah, Kapten?"

Mikuo hampir tidak mendengar dirinya sendiri memerintahkan kembali berlayar.

* * *

Ada yang terdampar di tepi pantai.

Seorang pemuda nelayan yang menemukan. Dia tengah membersihkan jaring di pesisir ketika melihat sesosok tubuh terombang-ambing, cukup dekat dengan bibir pantai. Pemuda nelayan bangkit dan berlari, melupakan jaring setengah rusak di belakang. Langkah kakinya berjeburan di air ketika dia berusaha mencapai tubuh itu, yang tampak seperti perempuan dari kejauhan. Ketika dasar laut tidak lagi tercapai pijakan kaki, dia menyelam, lincah mengayunkan kaki dan tangan. Dia meraih tengkuk baju orang itu. Menariknya berenang kembali ke tepi bukan hal sulit bagi nelayan seperti dia.

Pemuda nelayan menyeret tubuh orang itu hingga mencapai pasir. Dibaringkan telentang, dan dia mendapati dirinya mengamati sesosok perempuan tengah pingsan.

Pemuda nelayan mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut orang itu. Tidak bernapas. Mungkin ada air di paru-paru, hal klise jika seseorang tenggelam. Pemuda nelayan menekan-nekan dada orang itu, berupaya memompa air di dalam tubuh keluar. Bukan pertama kali dia melakukan hal itu pada orang terdampar. Dulu, dia pernah menyelamatkan seorang anak laki-laki dari remuk terhempas ke karang. Kira-kira berumur enam belas, yang berarti mereka sebaya, dengan rambut dan sepasang mata berwarna hijau kebiruan yang mengesankan. Warna yang menyerupai laut. Anak laki-laki itu sempat menginap di pondok beberapa hari, membantu dia melaut menangkapi ikan, sebelum satu pagi menghilang entah ke mana dan tidak pernah kembali.

Tidak kunjung mendapat reaksi, pemuda nelayan menekan lebih kuat. Orang terdampar itu tersentak, membuka mata, terkaget-kaget memuntahkan air laut yang memenuhi kerongkongan dan paru-paru. Pemuda nelayan mundur sedikit, memberi ruang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Pemuda nelayan bertanya. Orang terdampar itu mengerjap-ngerjap, masih berusaha memulihkan kesadaran. Dia beringsut, terkejut menyadari betapa nyeri dan memar sekujur tubuhnya, dia bahkan terlalu lemah untuk sekadar duduk. Mungkin ada tiga atau empat tulang yang patah. Gerakan sekecil apapun mengirimkan sengatan tajam ke seluruh sendi. Sengatan tajam itu disusul hantaman palu di puncak kepala, membuat dia meringis, nyaris takut bergerak lagi. Pusing berdenyut-denyut menguasai kepalanya dari tengkuk hingga ubun-ubun. Samar rasa mual mulai bergolak di perut. Dia bertanya-tanya dari mana dia memperoleh semua luka ini, dan kapan semua rasa sakitnya akan hilang.

"Aku punya pondok di dekat sini," kata pemuda nelayan lagi. Orang yang terdampar masih berusaha mencerna tawaran kebaikan itu. Pemuda nelayan menunjuk ke belakang, jauh ke arah pondok yang tidak terlihat. Apakah pondok itu ada di balik kaki bukit? Dia tidak mengerti. Telinganya berdenging. Sinar matahari sebentar lagi akan membuat dia pingsan. Gumpalan mual hampir membuat dia muntah. Semua ini terasa begitu mendadak dan tidak masuk akal. "Kaubisa beristirahat di pondokku. Aku punya beberapa obat."

Mendengar kata terakhir, orang yang terdampar menganggukkan kepala. Hanya itu yang dia butuhkan sekarang.

"Apa kau pelaut?"

Pelaut? Entahlah. Dia juga tidak ingat.

"Pakaianmu tidak terlihat seperti pelaut."

Mungkin dia pelaut. Mungkin juga bukan. Sesuatu seolah hilang dari kotak ingatannya dan dia tidak tahu apa.

"Siapapun kau, aku cukup yakin kaubutuh beberapa makanan. Siapa namamu?"

Nama. Tentu saja dia punya nama. Mengabaikan sekumpulan rasa sakit dan luka-luka di sekujur tubuh, situasi memusingkan, dan benak yang terus bertanya-tanya mengapa dia bisa terdampar di pesisir, dia mengingat yang satu itu dengan baik.

Suaranya serak saat mencoba bicara. Tenggorokannya juga terasa nyeri, tapi dia berhasil menjawab meski susah payah, "Namaku Lenka."

* * *

a/n: ketika berusaha menulis pirates of the caribbean AU dan gagal

saat mba winkies selesai baca ini, mungkin saya bakal dikepruk. hehe. hai, mba. haduh ini telat puollll saking telatnya sampai tidak bisa disebut kado ultah jadi ya nggak usah disebut begitu juga gpp. ini bukan kado ultah, oke, ini bukan kado ultah, harap dicatat. ini. bukan. kado. ultah. tapi birthday gift #IYAIN.

tapi yah biarkan saya tetap mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. panjang umur. semoga sehat selalu. semoga tercapai cita-cita serta impian-impian mba sals. semoga dimudahkan jalan hidup mba sals ke depan. semoga senantiasa dalam lindungan Tuhan YME. amiin. nggak ada kata terlambat buat mendoakan orang yagak yagak. diaminin juga dong.

ya ampun hahahahaha maafkan aku ini telat banget serius o(-( aku merasa berdosa dan gatau diri (...) tapi ya biarlah pokoknya aku harus ngasih mba sals sesuatu! dan aku (akhirnya) berhasil! ea. ceritanya mbela diri.

maaf kalo ngga sesuai selera mba ya. aku gatau mba sals ngikutin pirates of the caribbean atau ga, apa mba sals suka pilem2 bajak laut atau ga, yakan mana aku tau aku ga mah ga kepoan orangnya:( tapi semoga bisa dinikmati deh. oke udah ah. sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun. special thanks buat mba sals yang super duper ultra ekstra sabar. mwah. #DIKEPRUKBENERAN.

makasih udah baca

.

.

.

(gimana mba a letter of acknowledgement-nya bagus banget kan)


End file.
